


The Sweater Thieves

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: 6 Hogwarts couples, one question:"Where's my sweater?"





	The Sweater Thieves

#1 Dean/ Seamus

  
“Come on, Seamus, that sweater is at least three sizes too big for you, give it back.“  
“No.“  
“Seamus-“  
“NO!“ … he throws his arms around the bigger boy, sleeves hanging a few inches over his wrists so that they almost stumble, but Dean catches Seamus just in time.  
Dean: “What do you call this?“  
Seamus, hugging him happily: “mine.“

 

  
#2 Ginny/ Luna

  
“Luna, have you seen my… “ Ginny trails of as she spots her girlfriend, looking at her through a pair of specterspecs with an utterly dreamy expression just still detectable underneath.  
“Did you know that you have wrackspurts floating around your head?“  
“Dammit, AGAIN?“, Ginny says with a grin, referring to both the wrackspurts and the fact that Luna is an awful sweater-thief who is once again in her Weasley sweater because she claims it “makes her feel christmassy“ in September.  
“They make you look pretty“, Luna states, touching a lock of Ginny’s fiery hair and Ginny drops down to plant a sweet kiss on her head.

 

  
#3 Hermione/ Minerva

 

Minerva is just waking up, opening her eyes to behold Hermione sitting in one of her windows with a book open in her lap and a big mug of tea steaming beside her. She also appears to be wearing one of her Professor’s old tartan sweaters.  
“Are you wearing my sweater, dear?“, Minerva inquires, attempting to sound stern even though of course she doesn’t really mind.  
“Well you could have stopped me… if you hadn’t slept in so late, Professor“, Hermione teases her.  
Minerva nearly scowls. But not quite.  
“It’s sunday. Come back to bed.“  
“All right“, Hermione says, and leaves her lofty seat to cuddle back into the warmth of Minerva’s arms.

 

  
#4 Draco/ Harry

  
“Why don’t you look handsome today“, Harry says with a grin as he greets his boyfriend with a kiss in the kitchen.  
“I am this handsome every day, Potter“, Draco retorts, and goes back to making breakfast.  
“Yes, but you see I’d never thought you’d wear a WEASLEY SWEATER.“  
Draco, turning pale, clutches at the soft warm wool with the capital “H“ stitched on to the front that he just assumed meant Hogwarts.  
“Take it off me! Merlin, take it off me!!!“, he demands theatrically. Harry of course obliges him only too happily. Half an hour later, he watches Draco slip the sweater on again.  
“Were you planning to-“  
“Not a word, Potter“, Draco sneers, while Harry happily resolves to ask Molly to knit a sweater for Draco this year.

 

#5 Fred/ Angelina

  
Angelina is standing on the field beyond Hogsmeade, clutching her broom to avoid toppling over with laughter. The quidditch robes she is wearing slip from her shoulders as she shakes too much, and she has to tuck them into place again as Fred lands beside her.  
“What is it“, he says, taking her in, and then, “are you wearing my old Gryffindor quidditch robes?“  
“Yes“, Angelina replies with tears in her eyes, “but only because you are wearing mine.“  
Fred turns around like a dog chasing his own tail to spot the “JOHNSON“ stitched largely on the back of his robes.  
“I knew these felt a little tight“, he mumbles, and resolves never to go from their bedroom to the pitch in such a hurry again.

 

  
#6 Fleur/ Narcissa

  
“Is that my cashmere swea-“  
Fleur whirls around in a dramatic twist that comes out as the perfect pirouette, and puts a finger to Narcissa’s lips.  
“Don’t say a worrd. I know. I am terrribly irresponzible for subjecting you to the _terreur_ of realizing zat I look better in your sweaters zan you.“  
She places a hand on her slim waist and raises her eyebrows in a perfect imitation of Narcissa. Narcissa wears the exact same expression, with her similar icy blonde hair and equally blue eyes.  
“Never“, she quips, and tugs on the sweater to take it off Fleur. As it comes off over her head, Fleur can just hide the big smile at having found the only person who does not only see her beauty.


End file.
